


Dan and Phil and How We Almost Missed Another Flight

by happy_hufflepuffle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_hufflepuffle/pseuds/happy_hufflepuffle
Summary: Dan and Phil are late for another flight due to heavy bags, a clumsy Philly, floor make outs, and Dan’s reindeer socks.





	Dan and Phil and How We Almost Missed Another Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don’t attack me! I don’t own Dan and Phil, and all of this is purely fictional.

Dan is comfortably sinking into the sofa crease, when a sudden succession of loud bangs and muttered swear words interrupts him. “Phil?” He yells, “you okay?” When there’s no reply, he sighs and heaves himself up to check that his clumsy boyfriend hasn’t accidentally killed himself.

The scene in the hallway is exactly what Dan expects. Phil is sprawled on the third to last step of their stairs, tangled around a suitcase. “Oh deary, Phil,” Dan chuckles mockingly, “did someone fall down the stairs?”

Phil glares up at him as menacingly as possible, which isn’t a lot considering his current position. “Actually, “ he retorts, “ I was practising stair yoga. This is the  _Existential Crisis Dan_ pose.” Dan scoffs loudly.

“Poked another of your sore spots apparently,” he grins. “Who knew Philly was so _sensitive_?” Phil attempts to scramble out from under the suitcase to retaliate but only succeeds in falling the remainder of the way down the stairs. Dan starts laughing. “Just you wait, Danny,” Phil growls, over Dan’s hysterics. “When I get out from under this  _bloody_ case...”

”You’ll what?” Dan smirks. “Punish me?” He raises his eyebrows in mock suggestion.

‘Fuck off, Dan,” Phil giggles. “Actually wait, I need help getting out from underneath your ridiculously heavy case.” 

“It’s not  _that_ heavy,” Dan protests as he frees his trapped boyfriend. “You’re just weak.” Phil lunges at him. Dan turns to sprint up the stairs.

Panting heavily, socked feet sliding dangerously, Dan quickly realises he’s heading for a dead end. He grabs the doorframe of their bedroom, meaning to swing in, slam the door in Phil’s face, then laugh at him from behind the protective barrier. Unfortunately his fluffy reindeer Christmas socks betray him. His feet slide out and he suddenly finds himself looking up at the ceiling. A little shell-shocked, he forgets that he’s being chased by the clumsiest human in history. Phil trips, landing on him with a loud _oof. “_ Why the fuck did I buy Christmas socks?” Dan mutters. Phil rolls, straddling him, and taking Dan’s face in his hands. 

“Because you look cute as hell in them.” 

Dan puckers up his lips for a kiss and Phil obliges happily. A quick peck turns into a longer kiss, then they’re making out on the floor, suitcases forgotten. They finally make it to the bedroom, Dan still slipping in his treacherous socks.

——————————

Dan wakes slowly, Phil curled around him, their legs impossibly intertwined beneath the sheet drawn haphazardly over them. As he wonders what woke him from such a peaceful sleep, the sound of his phone jolts him fully awake. Careful not to disturb Phil, he gently slides out from his embrace. Finding his phone is much harder than he thought. Clothes are strewn across the room and somehow his jeans have ended up hanging over the window ledge. Thankfully, his phone isn’t smashed to pieces on the street below. 

Phil mutters in his sleep and Dan scrambles to mute his phone. Suddenly realising that the tone is in fact a very important alarm, he lets out a loud, eloquent “Fuck!” Racing back to the bed, he starts shaking Phil. “We’re late, c’mon, Philly, wake up, Phil, Phil, PHIL!” 

Phil lifts his head, blinking away sleep and running one hand through his bed-head. “Wassamadder?” He mumbles blearily. 

“THE FLIGHT, PHIL!” Dan yells. Phil immediately shoots upwards in bed, eyes wide. Leaping out from under the sheet, he joins Dan’s frantic search for clothes. 

——————————

Dan is leaning over the back of the dresser, trying desperately to reach his shirt, when Phil smacks his bare cheeks on his way past. Jumping with shock, Dan whirls around. And has to hold back laughter. Phil is skipping around the room, still completely naked, frantically humming an obscure song as he urgently tries to locate his outfit. Sensing Dan’s gaze, Phil looks up. They make eye contact for a whole five seconds, before uncontrollable giggles burst forth. They’re laughing so hard that Dan has to wipe away tears and whenever they finally calm down, all it takes is a glance at each other to set them off again. 

“Phil,” Dan manages to gasp out between wheezes, “what the  _fuck_ are we doing with our lives?”

”Living.” Phil answers, as he tries to pirouette and faceplants into the floor. 

Dan laughs so hard that he collapses next to him.


End file.
